


Adjustments

by Firwalker



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Other, Sweet, Wholesome, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwalker/pseuds/Firwalker
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta with the help of Wrong Hordak have moved into Dryl, after some light conversation, Entrapta and Hordak retire to their bedroom for the night after sharing their first kiss and hitting the hay hordak awakens later, having had a nightmare entrapta doing the same the two cuddle up on the bed just needing one another company
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), entrapdak - Relationship
Kudos: 74





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey all so this is one of the first entrapdak fics I'll be writing, unfortunately, it is short but I would like to thank the Tumblr users who gave me the prompts that meshed together into this fic, so @garnet-xx-rose thank you for the first kiss prompt, @consistantly-changing thank you for the post-war cuddles prompt, and @moriarty-was-da-real thank you for the moving to Dryl prompt I hope I can make everyone happy with this but I sincerely hope you three are pleased with this fic

Adjustments

Deep within the confines of the royal castle of Dryl the laughter of princess Entrapta can be heard and so to can the deeper more shy laugh of her partner Hordak. “See I told you the move wouldn’t be difficult I mean after all, all you needed was your old lab equipment.” the purple-haired princess says a large grin over her face looking back to partner the man who had somehow inexplicably taken her heart. She blushed looking at him again as he set down another box of old equipment sitting down and laughing a bit more at the story Entrapta had told him about on their way back from the Fright Zone which was currently being deconstructed Hordak had set up a time for him to come down later in the week and help with the deconstruction efforts, and while Scorpia said she really didn’t mind to Hordak this was only the first part of his apology to the scorpion princess for what he now considered to be taking her home and her childhood. 

He smiled looking the woman who had helped him come to accept himself and in a way other, the woman he loved so dearly even if that word still sounded so foreign in his head it felt right. “Yes well it was only made easier with your help darling. That hair of yours is truel magnificent, being able to carry so much with such ease.” He says as he grins looking down at his body after the death of... _ him _ Hordaks body began to fail him again but of course, his darling Entrapta was able to fix him right up the little crest of first ones’ technology now planted firmly back in his neck right where it belonged he touched it softly somehow this little purple crest had made his body ten times stronger what could possibly be the code that is forcing the bionics now in his body to function as such? He looked down at the first ones’ writing he was learning the language as best he could but this one perplexed him, hearing Wrong Hordak enter the room with the final crate the smallest of the bunch considering Wrong Hordak wasn’t exactly the strongest of all of  _ his  _ clones. “Of course I also can’t forget the valuable help that you have given wr-” he stopped it felt wrong calling him that he sighed “brother we should give you a proper name.” 

Wrong Hordak smiled softly “what do you mean dear brother? What is wrong with my current name?” he asked Hordak who sighed as Entrapta looked like she was about to ask the same question.

“It’s just doesn’t it feel bad being called Wrong Hordak? As if somehow you are never the one the person is looking for?” the once evil ruler of the horde asked hearing his darling girlfriend hum as she thought it over in her head now seeing the perplexed look on his brothers face grow as he to began thinking on the conundrum that has been presented to him “how about this dear brother, you think on the question I have given you if you agree, come up with a list of suitable replacement names and we will try to find one that fits.” the blue-haired man says looking at his brother who was currently experimenting with his own look, wearing what seemed to be an ensemble of blue and pink colors all swirled together.

“Yes brother I will think on this and get back to you with my decision, as soon as possible!” he shouts running out the door to go to his room in Dryl excited by the concept of a new mission.

“No please take your ti- damnit!” he shouts up at the ceiling slapping his forehead as he collapsed into the awaiting tendrils of hair from Entrapta who just giggled he signature little giggle and pulled Hordak in closer holding him in her arms as she leaned back her hair making a makeshift hammock for the both of them.

She smiled looking at her taller partner kissing his cheek softly. “It’s okay Hordak let him have his fun, you know how much he needs to have a sense of direction, he treats everything like it’s a mission.” she says smiling softly as she pulls him out of the hammock of hair and smiles pulling him back to their bedroom she yawned softly. “Now come on we need to get to bed we have a long day of experiments planned tomorrow and we could both use the rest after all the moving we did today.” she says her hair lazily moving as it basically carried her to their room, once there the girl began tossing off any clothing she had on earning a bashful blush from Hordak who began to disrobe as well he needed his own nightclothes but for now he would stick with just the boxers as he stretched a moment of vulnerability presented itself and Entrapta who was currently looking in the vanity of her dresser now in her nightgown grins her hair coming up behind him slowly creeping up his legs which weren’t in the slightest bit covered in hair how he hadn’t noticed was beyond her she smiles thinking about how close she was earlier with the kiss on the cheek she had bailed out once she wouldn’t do it again, people and emotions weren’t always her strong suit but with hordak it was different it’s almost as if something about him, made things such as emotions make sense, as if the way he understands her or attempts to if he can’t somehow, allows her to be more open more free. Pulling him in quickly she pressed her lips to his grinning there it was what they had both been hearing about, the spark the others had been telling them all about the spark, and how you will really only feel it with the one you truly love, they both already understood that they truly loved one another, everyone had said they could see the sparks, but at this moment, those sparks began going off so fast they ignited into pure flames the warmth of which warmed her body and she could feel it warming his as well, the heat from the metal bionic implants was radiating as their lips locked Entrapta had done it finally she had her first kiss and judging by how cautious he was being Hordak was having his first as well. she sighed softly breaking the kiss. “I’ve been needing that all day.” she said leaving Hordak speechless, as she climbed in bed. 

What had just happened had they just kiss? Did Entrapta initiate their first kiss? Even though he had never actively thought on it in the back of his mind he was certain that he would be the one to initiate he looks hearing her call his name through the noise of his thoughts he replied “I’m sorry dear I uh got lost in my thoughts for a moment there.” he heard her chuckle again as she waved him to come to bed he obliged curling into her as the lights went out his mind was still stuck on this kiss his heart still racing the images of her dastardly face as she slammed her lips against his how weirdly commanding her lips were he shook his head he will think on this later but for now, he should follow the already slumbering Entraptas lead and rest his eyes.

* * *

“NO!” he shouted shooting up out of bed tears in his eyes he looked around he was in he and Entraptas bedroom in Dryl his hand moved to the back of his neck the hole for  _ his  _ tendrils had been sealed off, unfortunately, it couldn’t be removed so there it will remain a scar. He got up and swiftly checked his face in the mirror his eyes and mouth were returning slowly back to the original shade of red they had been when he first met Entrapta a sign that primes abusive and sickening mind control serum was beginning to leave his system. His brothers' eyes and mouth were beginning to turn a bright blue he laughed a little then stopped wiping tears away with his fists as if he was trying to punch the tears “Hordak?” he heard from behind as he turned she was awake his beautiful and amazing Girlfriend he rushed over hugging her tight. “You are here, thank goodness…” he said crying into her shoulder softly.

She picked him up with her hair setting him back in bed holding him close as she let her hair unravel it was just her now her arms wrapped around him. She looked to him softly holding him a bit tighter. “You had a nightmare too didn’t you?” she asked as his arms held her tight he chocked out a yes through his sobs she nodded beginning to cry a bit her self “ _ he  _ was there wasn’t he?” she asked again another tearful yes was uttered it appears she wasn’t the only one who had been cursed with such awful dream visions she held Hordak crying with him. It had become a rule very quickly in Dryl that prime was never to be mentioned by name not even in thought she kissed him again pressing her forehead to his. “The mind is a cruel mistress but we must remember her visions are not always true.  _ He  _ is gone, and will never return She-Ra made sure of that, that dreadful ship is now nothing more than a suspended tree in space we are safe the war is over and we have won.” she says kissing him again this time he returned the kiss still cautious but leaning in a little more they shared each others company for at least two hours before finally, they both felt ready to sleep again “good night Hordak my darling.”

He smiles back “good night Entrapta my sweet.” 


End file.
